Five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends
by Enetari
Summary: [TRAD] Dans laquelle Derek et Stiles sont fondamentalement un couple marié. Sauf qu'ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Heey! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire de **Halffizzbin**.

Elle se découpe en six petits chapitres, et j'en posterai deux par semaine. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira autant qu'à moi! :D

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

"J'ai besoin de rideaux," fait Derek dès que Stiles ouvre la porte d'entrée un samedi après-midi. "Pour le loft."

"...okay." Stiles se balance d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. "Et tu es là parce que, quoi? Tu vas voler les miens?"

"Quoi, _non_ , simplement je..." Derek tire maladroitement sur le revers de sa veste et Stiles se trouve bizarrement charmé par la façon dont ses doigts sortent des trop longues manches. "J'aimerai une seconde opinion."

Stiles baille. "Ce sont des rideaux, pas une biopsie pulmonaire, trouve-toi juste un linge uni. Noir. Comme ton âme surmenée."

Derek lui offre un regard peu impressionné. "Vous allez tous passer pas mal de temps à cet endroit," dit-il, semblant déjà contrit à ce propos. "J'aimerai que ce soit confortable."

" _Confortable_? La dernière fois que nous étions tous là tu n'avais rien à boire à part de l'eau tonique et du café noir. Aussi il y avait du sang partout sur ton canapé."

"Il y a encore des progrès à faire," fait Derek embarrassé. "Est-ce que tu viens à Macy's (1) ou non?"

"Oui, évidemment, je vais chercher mon manteau."

Cependant il ne peut pas dire qu'il a sérieusement pensé à la façon dont Derek se comporterait dans un grand magasin, Stiles n'est vraiment pas surpris _du tout_ quand il s'avère être un de ces acheteurs affreusement précautionneux qui se tourmentent et émettent des doutes et changent d'avis quinze fois avant de tout de suite revenir à leur premier choix et de rendre toute la procédure inutile.

"Assurément le marin satiné," fait Derek sans hésitation ( _enfin_ ). "Avec la tringle en acier. Oui?"

Affreusement, entendre Derek dire "tringle en acier" lui donne chaud partout. "Ça fera mieux avec le laiton," dit-il, non pour la première fois. Il recule de quelques pas et tient son sweat discrètement devant lui, parce que Derek frotte l'ourlet de l'étoffe doucement entre ses doigts maintenant et Stiles est presque sûr que ce n'est pas socialement acceptable d'être excité par des rideaux. "Et le laiton s'accorderait à ce lampadaire qu'on avait bien aimé, avec la teinte bleue rayée?"

Derek fait un minuscule bruit de considération. "Tu as raison," dit-il, saisissant deux tringles en laiton dans le rayon quincaillerie.

Ça doit en fait être la première fois que Derek suit son conseil sans se battre dessus. Ce sont des foutus _rideaux_ , cependant, alors Stiles refuse d'être sentimental à ce propos. _Il refuse_.

"Montre moi encore ce tapis que tu trouvais bien pour ma chambre?" Demande Derek avec espoir à Stiles par-dessus un tas de marin satiné, et c'est inutile. Stiles fond comme neige au soleil.

* * *

THE END

(1) Macy's: chaîne de magasins américaine

* * *

... Et c'est là que je me rend compte que c'est trèèès court! x)

 _See you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

 _CHAPITRE 2_

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Salut la compagnie! Sans plus tarder, voici le deuxième chapitre ~

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne d'autre ne voulait aller à ce truc," fait Stiles, claquant le tableau de bord de la Camero pour accentuer ses propos.

Derek dégage sa main "Enlève tes sales pattes, je viens juste de le nettoyer."

"Je vais le lécher si tu ne me promets pas de m'avoir du pop-corn," menace Stiles, se baissant subitement tout près de la sellerie. "Je le ferai. Je deviens dingue quand j'ai faim, et tu m'as fait lire des notes de recherche assommantes à propos des morsures d'alpha tout l'après-midi au lieu de manger."

"Je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerai manger, calme toi." Derek lui jette un coup d'oeil de côté, et puis reporte rapidement son regard sur la route. "Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Quand les autres disent non, je veux dire."

Il semble un peu triste à ce propos, en fait. Stiles essaye de ne pas sourire. "Mec, ne le prend pas personnellement, ils avaient tous un _rencard_ ce soir. Rien que tu puisses leur offrir ne sera plus palpitant que la possibilité de s'envoyer en l'air. Pas même deux films d'Hitchcock, apparemment."

" _Adolescents,_ " se moque Derek—d'un air complice, comme s'il n'incluait pas Stiles dans cette catégorie. "Qu'est-il arrivé aux jeunes de cette ville? Le drive-in va faire faillite à moins de commencer à projeter les grands blockbusters, et à ce moment-là ce sera juste un autre atroce megaplex."

"Oh mon dieu, tu es un tel _hipster_ (1)," fait Stiles absolument ravi. "Dis-moi, combien as-tu de vinyles?"

"Dis-moi, combien de stupides t-shirts ironiques quelqu'un peut-il porter avant que ça arrête d'être ironique?" Riposte Derek, désignant la chemise sous le blazer de Stiles qui dit "MUSTACHE RIDES 5¢."

"Ouais, j'ai été renvoyé tôt chez moi à cause de celui-ci, une fois." Dit tendrement Stiles. "Même si je n'ai pas de moustache."

"Quelle honte," fait Derek, la lèvre frémissante. "Tu aurais l'air très distingué."

Stiles attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés à un feu avant de donner un petit coup sur l'oreille de Derek, parce que pour lui c'est la sécurité routière avant tout.

Au drive-in Derek lui achète un pot de pop-corn au beurre absolument gargantuesque, mais il oblige Stiles à s'arrêter de mâcher pendant toutes ses scènes préférées—ce qui est pratique, parce que ça veut dire que Stiles est capable d'entendre le minuscule soupire que Derek laisse échapper quand Cary Grant embrasse Eva Marie Saint à la fin de _La_ _Mort aux trousses._

"Tu sais ce que le coup du train entrant dans le tunnel symbolise, n'est-ce pas?" dit Stiles la bouche pleine de pop-corn, balançant ses jambes par-dessus le levier de vitesses, ainsi il peut donner des coups à la hanche de Derek avec ses pieds. "Tu le _sais_? C'est très risqué. Loups-garous adultes uniquement."

"Aucun tunnel ne va te laisser conduire ton train à travers lui si tu parles toujours la bouche pleine," dit Derek d'un petit air sage, et Stiles s'étrangle presque à mort à cause d'un grain récalcitrant.

Derek lui tapote la cheville.

* * *

(1) Un hipster aime les choses authentiques.

 _See you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

 _CHAPITRE 3_

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Heeeey ~  
N'ayant malheureusement pas pu poster de chapitre ce week-end, aujourd'hui ce sera double ration! Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

"On ne peut pas juste faire semblant de prendre ce chemin au lieu de celui-là," dit Boyd avec insistance. "Les Trolls vont voir au travers, on l'a tenté trop de fois auparavant."

"Exactement, dit Stiles, saisissant une des barquettes à emporter et versant une grosse portion dans son assiette sans même vérifier ce que c'est en premier lieu. "On l'a tenté et _réussi_. Ça n'aurait pas dû fonctionner avec la meute d'Alpha l'année dernière, ou les fées revenues en Août, ou ce sorcier il y a trois mois qui voulait Scott et Erica pour bêtas gladiateurs . _Et pourtant_." Stiles remplit sa bouche de naan à l'ail et puis écarte ses mains pour illustrer ses propos. "A chaque fois. Je dis qu'ils faut utiliser nos atouts."

"Et par 'atouts' tu veux dire 'conneries', c'est ça? dit Scott, grimaçant. Lui et Allison sont appuyés contre le fond du canapé de Derek et partagent une barquette de chana masala. Boyd, Erica et Isaac se sont approprié le canapé entier, et Derek est sur le sol avec Stiles parce qu'il a donné la dernière chaise à Lydia dans un accès de galanterie inattendu (Stiles pourrait avoir sourit un peu niaisement là-dessus, mais il est presque sûr que personne ne l'a vu).

"Je suis toujours un peu énervé que ce sorcier n'ait pas voulu de moi pour ses sports sanglants de loups-garous," dit Boyd. "Je fais deux fois la taille de Scott."

"Hey!" Fait Scott, envoyant du riz et de la sauce aux prunes partout. Derek tressaille et fait un mouvement en direction de la cuisine, comme s'il pense y aller pour les produits de nettoyage.

"Ça a dû être rude pour toi, mon loulou," fait Erica, piquant la root-beer de Boyd. "Sans personne ne voulant te _forcer à tuer tes amis à mains nues_ , et tout."

"Peu importe, ça aurait été sympa d'être sollicité," grommèle Boyd.

"Bleh!" Glapit Stiles, parce qu'il vient juste de prendre une énorme bouchée au hasard de la substance verte dans son assiette. "Qu'est-ce que c'est même?"

"Saag Paneer," dit Derek, lui souriant d'un air satisfait. "Je savais que tu détesterais. Tu détestes tout ce qui est aux épinards."

"Eh bien pourquoi tu m'as laissé prendre la moitié de la barquette alors, crétin?"

"J'aime bien ta tête quand tu essayes de nouvelles choses et que tu ne les aimes pas," dit Derek, se penchant un peu pour en prendre avec sa fourchette. "Tu as toujours l'air d'avoir été personnellement trahis."

"C'est assez hilarant," approuve Scott, et _oh non_. C'est super que Derek et Scott s'entendent désormais, mais s'ils commencent à se liguer pour se moquer de Stiles alors ça ne vaut définitivement pas le coup.

"Tous les deux je vous aime encore moins que les épinards," déclare Stiles, fauchant un samosa de l'assiette de Derek et mordant dedans méchamment. C'est tellement délicieux que sa mauvaise humeur s'envole. "Mmmm, _oh mon dieu_ , j'aime ceux à la pomme de terre."

"Je sais," fait Derek, glissant une autre dans l'assiette de Stiles.

"Aww," fait Lydia, et lorsque Stiles la fusille du regard elle hausse juste les sourcils et prend une fine bouchée de poulet.

* * *

Voilààà, à tout de suite pour le chapitre 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

 _CHAPITRE 4_

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Celui-ci est mon chapitre préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, gehee :3

* * *

Stiles est sur le point de battre Scott à Mario Kart quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il laisse son père ouvrir la porte, indifférent jusqu'à ce que Derek fasse irruption dans son salon et dise: "Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?"

"Heu." Stiles laisse tomber sa manette. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son père pour chercher de l'aide, mais celui-ci hausse simplement les épaules et retourne s'assoir à la table avec le journal du dimanche. "Bonjour?"

"Je t'ai dit que je serai absent tout le samedi pour m'occuper d'une affaire à San Francisco," dit Derek, lentement, comme s'il attend que Stiles se rattrape. "Je te l'ai fait savoir _il y a deux semaines_."

Le coeur de Stiles lâche. "Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié à propos de Brumhilda."

"Tu as oublié à propos de Brumhilda," approuve Derek tonitruant.

"Okay, _quoi_ ," fait Scott, lançant sa propre manette sur la table basse. "Merde c'est qui Brumhilda?"

"Langage," cri le père de Stiles depuis la cuisine. "Mais en fait, oui, qui est Brumhilda?"

"Miaou," fait Brumhilda, s'élançant depuis derrière les jambes de Derek et bondissant sur les genoux de Stiles.

"Hey, Broom-Broom," soupire Stiles, enfouissant ses doigts dans la soyeuse fourrure blanche de son cou. "Désolé, ma fille."

"Broom-Broom," répète Scott faiblement.

"Stiles, je suis tout à fait certain de t'avoir dit pas d'animal," fait son père, venant pour regarder Brumhilda par-dessus le dos du canapé. "Particulièrement celui-là. Celui-là ressemble à un déchiqueteur."

"Oh, elle l'est," dit Derek, se penchant et grattant sous le menton de Brumhilda. Elle donne un coup de tête dans sa paume, ronronnant bruyamment.

"Elle est à Derek," explique Stiles, essayant d'empêcher son coeur d'accélérer simplement parce que Derek s'attarde tout près et caresse un chaton. _Ressaisis-toi_. "Un connard l'a laissé dans une boîte en dehors de chez Deaton il y a quelques semaines et Derek s'est _lié_ à elle, c'était incroyable. Coup de foudre. Ils ont tout bonnement couru l'un vers l'autre au ralenti dans une prairie."

"Quand Stiles l'a vu pour la première fois, il a couiné." dit Derek légèrement.

"C'était un éternuement," fait Stiles, essayant de paraître digne pendant que Brumhilda commence à pétrir son estomac avec ses toutes petites pattes (ce n'était absolument pas un éternuement, mais Stiles défie quiconque de ne pas avoir une réaction similaire face à Derek tenant tendrement un chaton pelucheux contre son torse.)

"Peut-on parler du nom, quand même," essaye Scott.

"Non," fait Derek en la ramassant et la calant sous son menton. "Elle a griffé tout le canapé Stiles. La prochaine fois que tu dis que tu vas la surveiller, si tu le faisais _réellement_?"

"Arrête de me tanner, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé!"

"Je ne pense pas que tu le sois, en fait." Derek le fusille du regard par-dessus la tête de Brumhilda, et Stiles est déjà mentalement en train de calculer s'il peut se permettre de lui acheter un de ces arbres à chat recouverts de feutre pour rattraper sa négligence.

"Okay, juste. Okay." Scott lève ses deux mains, l'air usé. "En fait tous les deux vous partagez chat, comment j'ai pu ne pas être au courant?!"

"Je dois y aller," fait Derek, ignorant complètement Scott. "Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Shérif."

"Content de te voir comme toujours, Derek," fait le père de Stiles, en le saluant avec sa tasse de café. "Je m'excuse pour mon fils."

"T'es nul," lui dit Stiles, ramassant sa manette et commençant une nouvelle partie. "Derek, on va toujours courir demain matin?"

"Ouais, okay." Fait Derek à contrecoeur. Il retourne Brumhilda sur le dos dans le creux de son bras, alors il peut frotter légèrement son ventre avec ses doigts. Elle se tortille avec extase. "Dix kilomètres, et je ne ralentis pas pour toi cette fois. Je vais te faire mordre la poussière."

"Si je meurs, tu n'auras personne pour surveiller ton chat," fait remarquer Stiles.

" _Brumhilda,_ hein _..._ " Fait Scott.

* * *

Héhé... et voilà! :3

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

 _CHAPITRE 5_

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Hello! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ce cette histoire ~

* * *

Stiles déboule par l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital, en ligne droite jusqu'à Mme McCall dès qu'il la repère. "Oh mon dieu, où est-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe?!"

" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ convient", dit-elle sinistrement en gardant la voix basse. "Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les flèches qu'on lui a extraites. Il ne guérit pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait."

"Je peux le voir? Tu as appelé quelqu'un d'autre?" Stiles sort son téléphone et essaye de rédiger un message groupé qui n'ait pas l'air hystérique. "C'est sérieux à quel point? Il est conscient?"

"Je n'ai appelé que toi, jusque-là," fait Melissa en prenant doucement son téléphone (un geste avisé, puisque son message groupé jusque là affiche DEREK EST PEUT-ETRE EN TRAIN DE MOURIR! Et ça ne va être utile à personne). "Et, en parlant de ça— depuis quand es-tu le contact d'urgence de Derek?"

"Oh, ça." Stiles se déplace nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, sentant son visage devenir rouge. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Il y a quelques mois, peut-être six? Je me suis porté volontaire. Il n'en avait plus depuis Laura... ouais."

"Eh bien, c'est..." Melissa pose une main apaisante sur sa nuque, et Stiles se balance vers elle, se sentant étourdi et ridicule. "Il va _s'en sortir_ , Stiles. Il est stable, il est conscient. Il souffre probablement beaucoup, mais il le gère bien."

"Ouais eh bien, c'est Derek. Gérer la douleur est en quelque sorte son principal talent." Ce n'est même pas une plaisanterie, c'est ça le pire. Stiles inspire profondément. "Okay, faisons ça. Peux-tu contacter Deaton pour moi? Je ne devrai pas être proche d'un téléphone là, et aussi j'ai besoin de trouver l'ours en peluche le plus ringard de toute la boutique de cadeaux."

"Prend-lui le violet avec le petit t-shirt qui dit " _Get Well Bear-y Soon._ " Suggère Melissa alors qu'elle compose le numéro de Deaton. "Il est complètement hideux."

"Tu es la plus _cool_ ," fait Stiles, et part en courant pour mettre la main sur un brownie de la cafétéria. Il veut toujours du chocolat après avoir perdu beacoup sang.

* * *

... C'est aussi le plus court je crois x)

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE TIMES DEREK AND STILES WEREN'T ACTUALLY BOYFRIENDS  
(AND ONE TIME THEY WERE)

 _CHAPITRE 6_

[Présence couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K+** ]

Bonsoiiiir! *Roulement de tambours*  
Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

"Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu es pris à _Yale_?" Fait Derek quand Stiles se monte le chercher au loft pour courir. "C'est important, Stiles."

"Bonjour à toi aussi," souffle Stiles, se baissant pour saluer Brumhilda alors qu'elle s'enroule autour de ses jambes. "Et ce n'est pas important, en fait, parce que je n'y vais pas, comment tu as découvert ça d'ailleurs?"

"Ton père le dit à _tout le monde_ , je crois. Je suis tombé sur lui à la boutique hier. Et après il l'a dit au gamin qui réapprovisionnait les céréales."

"Ugh, Papa," murmure Stiles, ressentant autant de plaisir que d'humiliation. "Je lui ai expressément dit de ne pas en faire une grosse affaire. Je vais à Berkeley, je te l'ai dit."

" _Pourquoi_? Derek est soudainement très proche, les yeux perçants et la mâchoire serrée, et Stiles est tellement intimidé qu'il recule jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur.

"Comment peux-tu refuser _Yale_? Tu veux étudier le droit, tu ne vas pas faire mieux que—"

"Tais-toi!" Le coupe Stiles. "Je ne vais pas te _quitter_ pour quatre ans, mec, tu es dingue? Berkeley est une bonne école. Et si tu dis un mot à propos de mon "potentiel gâché" ou quoi que ce soit je t'envoie mon genou dans les couilles, je le jure devant dieu."

"Me quitter?" Le visage de Derek s'adoucit, stupéfait, et ses yeux parcourent tout le visage de Stiles comme s'il était un puzzle à résoudre " _Me_ quitter?"

"Ou, je ne sais pas, vous tous," corrige Stiles, en paniquant "Et mon père, évidemment. Notre chat. Merde. _Ton_ chat, je veux dire."

"Notre chat," corrige Derek fermement. Il se penche et appuie son front contre celui de Stiles qui ferme les yeux.

"Juste..." Il tend la main à l'aveuglette, presse le biceps de Derek et s'y accroche. "C'est bon, hein? Tu vas pas être un connard à propos de ça?"

"Stiles, regarde-moi."

"Quoi, _non_. Pas question." Les doigts de Stiles se resserrent sur la manche de Derek—inexplicablement, parce qu'il a vraiment besoin que Derek s'en aille et le laisse à son humiliation. "Je vais éviter tout contact visuel avec toi pendant une semaine environ et ensuite on en reparlera plus jamais."

Derek soupire lourdement. Stiles sent son souffle contre ses lèvres et frissonne. "Tu es mon _contact d'urgence_ ," fait Derek, posant une main chaude sur le côté du cou de Stiles. "On partage un chat et j'ai quatre douzaines de tes thés glacés préférés dans mon garde-manger. Est-ce qu'on peut _s'il te plaît_ commencer à coucher ensemble et alors cette relation aura enfin un sens?"

"Oh." Il ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Derek est très proche, et très frustré. Stiles ressent un élan de joie si fort qu'il en a du mal à respirer.

"Ouais. Oui. Allons-y. Retire tes vêtements."

"Quoi, je ne— Je ne voulais pas forcément dire _là tout de suite_ ," fait Derek, et _Jésus_ , ses oreilles rougissent.

"Très bien, embrasse-moi, alors," offre Stiles magnanimement, mais au lieu d'attendre, il fait basculer Derek contre le mur et le fait sans perdre de temps.

Derek fait un bruit contre sa bouche, profond et cassé comme s'il tombe en morceaux. Stiles le tient aussi fermement qu'il le peut, vrombissant d'un air approbateur quand Derek enroule ses bras autour de son cou et laisse Stiles s'y appuyer.

"Je suis désolé," halète Stiles quand ils se séparent, déposant quelques tendres baisers le long de la mâchoire de Derek. "Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas, j'ai totalement merdé."

"Eh bien, rien qui ne peut se racheter," fait Derek avec un stupide sourire suffisant.

Stiles gémit. "Tu es _tellement_ chanceux d'être magnifique. Tu ne sais littéralement pas flirter."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de flirter," fait Derek, lissant le torse de Stiles. "Tu vas te racheter de toute façon, non?"

"Tous les jours du reste de ma vie," promet Stiles, tirant Derek vers l'arrière en direction du lit. "Mais pas devant Brumhilda."

* * *

Voilààà ~  
C'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, qu'elle vous a fait rire ou sourire niaisement. Ou les deux hein, je ne juge pas x)

Je vais pouvoir m'atteler à ma prochaine traduction, que je prévois pour le moment pour le mois de février (sauf si trop de boulot à la fac...). Elle ne sera pas du même auteur, en revanche elle sera bien plus longue ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, laissé des _reviews_ , _follows_ et _favorites,_ et aux _reviewers_ anonymes à qui je répondrai plus tard sur mon profil ;)


End file.
